


Reflection

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [56]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Typhon!Morgan, female!morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Who is that girl I seeStaring straight back at meWhy is my reflection someone I don't know?
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> The black paint I used is Stuart Semple's Blackest Black, which seemed appropriate for Typhon.


End file.
